Many differently constructed ac synchronrous reluctance motors are known to the prior art and such motors are provided with differently structured rotors for enchancing or improving various characteristics of the motor such as torque, efficiency and power factor.
More specifically, and known to those skilled in the ac synchronous reluctance motor art, prior art ac synchronous reluctance motors have been constructed utilizing rotors which are assembled from a plurality of radial laminations stacked axially; an example of such prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,584. In addition, prior art ac synchronous reluctance motors have been constructed having rotors which are comprised of magnetic segments interspersed with electrical conductors; an example of such prior art is disclosed in Swiss Patentschrift No. 470,794 and Canadian Patent No. 629,152.
While many prior art ac synchronous reluctance motors operate adequately for various known purposes, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that an improvement in various characteristics, such as for example torque, efficiency and power factor, will provide an improved ac synchronous reluctance motor having greater and more desirable utility for many purposes.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved ac synchronous reluctance motor having improved starting torque, pull-in torque, pull-out torque, efficiency and power factor characteristics.